Electronic surveillance is becoming increasingly widespread. Modern surveillance networks may operate in a diverse range of applications. Some examples include open public spaces (including streets and parks), public and private buildings, essential infrastructure (such as railway stations and around bridges), airports, factories and military bases.
Streaming video (such as real time CCTV footage) is one form of surveillance feed that is often incorporated in surveillance networks. Other forms of surveillance feed may include audio streams, chemical detection units (such as vapor or trace particle detectors) and environment sensors (such as strain gauges, pressure sensors and temperature sensors).
Electronic surveillance is typically monitored continuously in real time by an operator (such as a security guard or local operator). An individual operator is often required to monitor several surveillance feeds (usually video footage from multiple cameras). The operator is responsible for identifying incidents and determining how to respond to each incident.